Misunderstanding
by WillowEchoRiver
Summary: Hardison has been acting rather odd lately. When Parker hears that he must have a secret girlfriend, she's determined to find out who it is. Oneshot. Rated K Plus just to be safe. It's clean, however!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage.**

**Author's note: I wrote this ages ago, and just found it buried in my computer somewhere. So I finished it, cleaned up the mistakes, and now I hand it over to the world of Fanfiction :)**

**This was inspired by The Double Blind Job, but takes place sometime after Season Three is over. :)**

Parker had noticed that there was something a little off with Hardison lately. But what did she know about people? All she could figure out was that he was acting weird, why he was, she didn't know. Besides, he was probably just being Hardison, and she didn't understand him half the time anyway. Still, it bothered her.

He hardly ever touched his computer these days, except when working, which was probably his biggest giveaway that something was up. He was never around unless they had a job. He was distracted a lot, and couldn't concentrate on anything, really.

Parker would have been really concerned if he hadn't seemed so _happy_ all the time. It wasn't like he was upset about something. No, he was always smiling these days, so what was with all this odd behavior if he wasn't going through some terrible rough patch?

She did not understand people. She didn't understand people's behavior. And another thing Parker didn't understand, was about herself, and why did she care so much what Hardison was up to? But then, even though she was sure she'd lose it (although, some people claimed she'd lost it long ago) if she didn't find out what was up, her pride kept her from just asking.

It turned out she didn't have to ask, however, because one day she overheard Sophie and Nate speaking, and really, she was a thief, what reason did she have _not_ to eavesdrop? The fact that it wasn't polite was totally lost on her.

"So, what's up with Hardison, anyway?" Nate asked Sophie.

_Ah ha! I'm not imagining things! _Parker thought victoriously.

"He seems...Distracted." Nate added.

"He's obviously seeing someone. He's always smiling, he's always disappearing, and he's always distracted. He has a secret girlfriend, isn't it obvious?" Sophie's reply shocked Parker.

She almost let out an audible gasp, but she bit her tongue.

"Why would he be keeping it a secret?" Nate asked, in confusion.

"I don't know. I just feel sorry for Parker." Sophie said, sympathetically.

"Parker? Why would you feel bad for Parker-I mean, why feel bad for me? What have I got to do with anything?" She said, suddenly appearing from the doorway where she'd been standing. She sounded indignant. She wanted to make it very clear she did not need anyone's pity. Though, inwardly she was having a battle inside her mind, trying to understand why the idea of Hardison having a secret girlfriend bothered her so much.

Sophie and Nate looked surprised, but the surprise on Sophie's face soon turned to pity.

Nate just looked uncomfortable, decided it would be better if he left the two women alone, and quietly did so.

"Parker," Sophie said, gently. "You don't have to be embarrassed about how you feel. Come sit down."

Parker obeyed, but only grudgingly. "I don't know what you're talking about." She stated, then quickly asked, "You really think he has a secret girlfriend?"

Parker had a sick feeling in her stomach that she couldn't explain. Whatever the feeling was, she didn't like it. At all.

"Well, I can't be sure..." Sophie said gently. "Why don't you talk to him and ask him, Parker?"

"Why would I do that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. She didn't understand what good that would do.

"Maybe if he knew what you felt it would make a difference." Sophie suggested.

"The last thing I want is pity from Hardison." Parker said, her voice growing loud and defiant.

"It wouldn't be pity. He loves you."

Parker let out a snort and started laughing, "Loves me? You think he loves me? Haha, that's funny! _Me?_" Her laughter continued for quite some time, but tears stung painfully in her eyes. She couldn't explain them, however, even to herself. "That's hilarious, Sophie. That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time." But the laughter had totally disappeared from her voice.

*****The Next Day*****

Parker didn't like to think of it as stalking...No, she was just keeping an eye on him. Finding out what he was up to, so she could...Protect him. (Even if it was just from evil murderous girlfriends.)

She had followed him to some outdoor cafe where he'd sat and talked with a woman for quite some time. They laughed and chatted away happily. They acted like they'd known each other for years. Parker couldn't stand watching them from a distance and having no idea what they were talking about.

It was a good thing she'd come prepared.

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and pulled a hat over her head, then covered her eyes with sunglasses. She'd sit with her back toward him and hope he didn't notice her.

She sat down quietly at a table behind them, and they didn't seem to notice her, which was a good sign. She could hear them talking easily, because they weren't really trying to be secretive about it.

"I'm really glad you came to town, Grace, it's been really great having you around." Hardison was saying, his voice light and cheerful.

Parker wanted to strangle some cute furry little creature.

"It's been really great, Alec." The woman replied.

The urge to kill something grew even worse, but now it was aimed more at that woman, rather then harmless animals.

_Alec? _She thought, annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, though, you see...Well...I think I...I think I'm in love with-"

Parker's eavesdropping was interrupted very rudely by a waiter coming towards her table and asking, "Can I get you something to drink, miss?"

She practically growled out the words, "Just water."

The waiter looked surprised and annoyed and hurried away quickly.

She was eager to hear the rest of the conversation, but apparently it was over, because the voices at the other table ceased.

Parker gave a furtive glance over her shoulder, and was surprised to see Hardison staring right back at her.

"Parker? Seriously?"

She swallowed and tried to mimic one of those accents Sophie always used, "I'm sorry, I don't know who this is you speak of, please?"

"Very funny, Parker." Hardison said, with his eyebrows raised in an expression that seemed half amused, and half annoyed.

She took off her sunglasses, and tried a different act. "Oh! Hardison! I didn't recognize you with my sunglasses on!" She tried to look as surprised and innocent as she could.

"Uh huh. What's really going on here?" He asked, suspiciously. The girl sitting across from him looked confused, but also slightly amused. Which made Parker dislike her even more.

"What? I'm not allowed to come to a cafe and get..."

"Water?" He said, his mouth twitching slightly, like he was trying to keep from smiling.

"Eavesdropping is rude, Hardison...Or that's what Sophie told me, anyway."

"Sure." He turned away from her, and for a minute Parker thought he had just decided to ignore her, which almost made her more angry than being discovered had done, until he said to the woman across from him. "Hey, I should probably...Well, you know..."

Probably, what? Parker wondered, eyes narrowing as she stared down at the cup of water the waiter had brought without her even noticing.

"Yeah, I know." The woman said, her voice still cheerful. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Hardison said, getting up to give the woman a hug goodbye.

As soon as she was gone, he grabbed his orange soda he'd ordered and moved to sit across from Parker. "So what's up?" He asked her, any trace of annoyance was gone. His voice was curious, amused, and yet almost gentle.

"I'm not stalking you, if that's what you were thinking." Parker said, sounding defensive.

"Well that's a relief. Cause you can go to jail for that." He joked, taking a sip of his orange soda.

The look on Parker's face made it very clear she wasn't amused. Or at least, she was trying hard not to be.

"Are you gonna explain? Or just sit here and glare at me? I personally prefer the first, because I could sit here and be glared at or I could play some World of Warcraft. Which do you think I'd prefer, girl?"

"Looks like we could get a storm later, doesn't it?" She changed the subject.

"Why are you here, Parker?"

"I was just curious about your secret girlfriend, okay? Am I not allowed to be curious? I mean, I thought we all trusted each other and your keeping a secret from us all. I was curious, Hardison! And when I get curious I get snoopy! I can't help it! Okay?"

"Wait...What?"

"Really? Your going to make me repeat that?" She sounded agitated, while Hardison just looked confused.

"Wait, do you mean Grace?" He asked her, his eyebrows raised and looking like he was growing more amused by the second.

"Her name is Grace, then?"

"Well, yes, her name _is_ Grace. But she isn't my secret girlfriend." Hardison said, almost laughing, but he managed to keep most of his composure.

"What?" Parker asked, her attention perked. She sat up a little straighter in her chair.

"She's my _sister,_ Parker. I haven't been around much because it's been forever since I've seen my _sister._" Hardison said, shaking his head at the mistake Parker had made.

"Oh." She said quietly. A relief flooded through her, but she was careful not to let it show on her face. "Alright, then."

Hardison's grin faded just slightly and became a slightly more serious expression, "And if, just maybe, I _ever_ had a secret girlfriend, you would be the first to know."

"Really? Why?" She asked, curiously, not sure his assurances made her feel any better.

"Because, she'd be you."

Parker tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it.


End file.
